Series I
by UltraSpaceVoid
Summary: My summary is too big to type in this box, the top section is the summary, the middle is the story and the bottom is my thoughts.


Okay so here's how the series will work.

The series will be called Sonic & Friends.  
It's influenced by the game's canon only because it's the main canon.  
Only the characters from that canon will be in it.  
It'll take place after Sonic Generations so Eggman will not be it.  
In Blaze's dimension Eggman Nega is defeated for good and Blaze shares the thrown with Marine and the Coconut Crew giving her an excuse to live in Sonic's world but will go back when she is requested meaning no one from her dimension but Marine (mabye) will be in it.  
The focus will be comedic and a little romantic.  
The Chaos and Sol Emeralds will be with Sonic & Blaze respectively for the entire series.  
Blaze lives with Cream and Vanilla at their house.  
Sonic lives with Tails in his workshop while Knuckles lives on Angel Island still Guarding the Master Emerald. The trio visit each other very frequently.  
Silver works for G.U.N. with Shadow, Rouge and Omega as partners.  
Amy lives in her little cottage still forcing Sonic to marry her much to his annoyance.  
Sonic & Blaze will start realizing their feelings for each other, Amy will try to break them up.  
Sonic and Blaze will be in every episode.  
Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Rouge will be in almost every episode otherwise be mentioned.  
The Character will have symbols to for the different ways they communicate as follows:  
(Means A Character Shows An Emotion Or Is Doing Something)  
[Means A Character Is Lost In Thought]  
{Means A Character Is Whispering Or Telling A Secret To Another Character}  
If Two or more characters are talking at the same time or are saying the same thing it'll look like this:  
Sonic/Tails: Hey guys, what's up?/Hey guys, what's up? = Sonic and Tails saying the same thing.  
Sonic/Tails: (Annoyed) He is not my sidekick, we're brothers!/I am not his sidekick, we're brothers! = Sonic and Tails talking at the same time.  
Also if two characters share brackets then it'll be listed before what they say  
if they don't it'll look like this:  
Sonic/Tails: Hey guys, what's up?/Hey guys, what's up? (Calm/Happy)  
The final episode of this series will say 'Thanks For Viewing!' in the description box and link back here.

View it if you dare! But Enjoy it too! I may make others series revolving around other video game characters!

All my stories will be written kind of like a script, because it's not all over the place and I find easy as to who is saying what so. Because of my learning that I'm not allowed to do that here, I replaced the story with a small recap so if you viewers want to view the your going to have to visit my deviantart account 'aadjron' and find it there.

* * *

Prototype: Freedom vs Romance

Sonic is sick and tired of Amy's constant stalking off him, from him trying to nap at Emerald Coast, training with Tails and Knuckles at Mystic Ruins and to a tea party with Cream which he promised. So Sonic, Tails and Knuckles round up the rest of their friends including Blaze, Cream, Rouge and the Chaotix Detective Agency to stage a set for Amy at a cafe in Station Square. Amy get's full of rage at what she sees and attempts to attack with her hammer so she get's taken away by the CDA. The rest of the gang are chilling out at Windy Valley where Sonic and Blaze realize their feeling for each other.

* * *

Now that you read the prototype I have something I wanted to get off my chest.

If Sonic was to have a girlfriend in the games (MAIN) canon I hope it will definitely be Blaze for the following reasons some you may already know:  
Both are super fast: Sonic being the fastest and Blaze being the fastest female.  
Both can dance: Sonic break dances and Blaze does ballet.  
Both are the guardians first to transform with their respective emeralds: Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds (Super Sonic) and Blaze with the Sol Emeralds (Burning Blaze). Knuckles is also considered to be the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds but Sonic puts more effort into them as Knuckles guards the Master Emerald putting more effort into that.  
Their shoes are almost identical and have white straps (Coincidence Not): Sonic's shoes are red with gold buckles and Blaze's are pink with high heels.  
The song "Raisin' Me Up" is about Sonic and Blaze's relationship and is their theme song in Sonic Rush which can be heard after defeating the final boss: Sonic is the only character to share a theme with Blaze and Blaze is the only female character to share a theme with Sonic.  
After their misunderstanding in Sonic Rush Blaze finally realizes Sonic only wanted to help as he still did and she gladly excepts it regretting refusing it earlier.  
At the end of Sonic Rush although all of Sonic's friends mainly Sonic and Cream helped Blaze in her time of need, she only thought of Sonic on her way back to her dimension as he was also the only one able to convince her that her flames are a gift rather than a curse.  
In Sonic Rush Adventure when Blaze's acrophobia (fear of heights) kicked in while exploring Sky Babylon she was trying to hide it and only said Sonic's name even though Tails and Marine we're with them too.  
It's stated that Sonic is Blaze's MOST trusted friend as she relies on him MORE than anyone else and they're offically partners in combat.  
In Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Blaze mutters blue hedgehog a couple of times after Silver mentions that the 'Iblis Trigger' is a blue hedgehog, when she begins the Wave Ocean stage she again mutters but with more thought "The Iblis Trigger, a blue hedgehog? Can it be true? I've need to find Silver fast." This indicates that she's thinking of Sonic and that Sonic Rush takes place before this game meaning she met Sonic before Silver plus all the events from this game got erased so this entire charade never happened. That and if she hadn't met Sonic then I sincerely doubt she would've known what advice to give Silver when he needed cheering up and she wouldn't have known it was a Chaos Emerald Silver found when they escaped Eggman's base in the White Acropolis. Besides her relationship with Silver is SIBLING-LIKE.  
In Sonic Generations, Blaze was present when Sonic showed up to his surprise birthday party. After everyone yells surprise to Sonic, Blaze was the only one clapping for him. She simply left her dimension guarding the Sol Emeralds to simply see Sonic on his Birthday and that's saying something.  
Both have seemed to admire and acknowledge the others attitude and skill.  
Both work very well together and have perfect chemistry no matter what the task is.  
Both have one fear: Sonic's fear is Amy's hammer and Blaze's fear is heights. Sonic has already conquered his fear of water as he's now fast enough to run on the surface or reach the surface when underwater plus there are air bubbles.  
It has been confirmed that Blaze is and has always been from the Sol Dimension which is parallel with the Chaos Dimension in the present day.  
Sonic is the the only character who can help Blaze keep her temper in check when she gets riled up by others like Eggman Nega for example.  
Blaze is the closest girl to Sonic's age being 14 while he is 15, Amy is 12, Rouge is 18, Cream is 6, Elise is 17, Marine is 8 (Like Tails) and Shade is 16 (Like Knuckles).  
Plus some more I might have missed.

And who can forget what happened in Sonic & The Black Knight between Sonic and Blaze (Percival) after their duel and Sonic's confrontation with Amy at the epilogue. I bet the only reason Sonic went on a 'date' with Amy was because she was able to trick him, force him, blackmail him, or she used his personality against him as he always keeps his word and has good reasons when he has to brake them. Or she took it the wrong way and it was never a 'date' at all.  
Sonic got a couple of Chilli Dogs to relieve him of the stress and annoyance the so called 'date' will have on him only to be pulled into the tale of King Arthur. When he returned he missed it and did his best to explain his absence only to speed off as soon as Amy pulled out her hammer and tried chasing him.

Overall it's like I said at the beginning; If Sonic was to have a girlfriend in the games canon it will definitely be Blaze as she's the only female character at the moment who could match his every stride and the fact he can relate to her better than everyone else even Tails and Knuckles reguarding almost everything. The other Sonic and Blaze parings are cool (as long as it makes sense) but I'm certain Sonic and Blaze will end up together if Sega decides it, if Sonic and Blaze don't end up together then I'm okay if each of them are single or end up with someone else except if Sonic ends up with Amy, and he's not the only one to be abused by her.

If Amy starts to give Sonic some space, stops pushing so hard, quits jump into conclusions, lets Sonic talk to other girls and be friends with them and actually takes a moment to get to know him properly then maybe she won't be so bad for Sonic if she keeps it up then she's pretty much hopeless. No offense intended to those who support this couple but surely you must agree to some point at least! I believe Amy likes Sonic for the wrong reasons if you think about it, she only likes him because he saved her (which he does so for anyone) after that she falls for WHAT HE DID not for HIM PERSONALLY and doesn't know it yet. If Eggman and Metal Sonic never invaded Little Planet then Amy would've never even met Sonic or if some other guy rescued her she would've fallen for them. The point is every time Amy comes up with a way to capture Sonic's heart (much to his dismay), he ALWAYS is able to get away.

It should also be mentioned in Sonic Rush that Amy accuses Sonic and Blaze of liking each other when she bumps into each of them individually showing a bit of jealousy to both. She never accused Cream, Rouge or even Elise (though those events got erased) liking Sonic.

This is my opinion please respect it, I personally can't find Amy likable and nothing is going to change that. Her appearance in the story in Sonic Riders Zero Gravity and being playable in the babylon story and hero missions really ruined the game for me. But if you want to know why this is feel free to comment and I'll explain my reasons the best I can as it's irrelevant to say so here.

If Sonic's going to have a girlfriend in the games canon I hope it will be Blaze, if not then I'm sure it will be a yet to be character who is like Sonic in every way and who is likeable by everyone especially Sonic. Maybe it'll be love at first sight or maybe it'll be through hard earned friendship, but if not Blaze then it's yet to come hopefully.

Turns out it could be Tiara Boobowski, a canceled character from the canceled 1996 game Sonic X-treme for the Sega Saturn. Her species is a Manx and she was intended to be Sonic's mutual love interest where he finds his 'match' in her. Maybe Sega will introduce her properly, time will tell.

Thank You!


End file.
